


Hey Helga!

by Not_Yourcrybaby



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: AU, Abusive Parents, Arnold being Arnold, Arnold’s Parents are dead, Dead Parents, F/M, Helga lives with oga, Lila is the best, Multi, Romance, School, There in highschool, They are all grown, helga is bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Yourcrybaby/pseuds/Not_Yourcrybaby
Summary: Helga has become a new and improved person so when Arnold starts to be aware of her, it might not work since the new guy is into her.
Relationships: Brainy/Lila, Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman, Oga/Oc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Hey Helga!

Dear dairy,  
My name is Helga Pataki. I’m 15 years old and in highschool. You see, I used to be not such a great person. I was a bully. But at the time I thought it was okay. My parents never cared about me. They praised my older sister and her perfection and that sorta made me hurt her. My mom would drink and almost 99% of the time she was drunk when talking to me, that 1% belongs to my sister Oga. My father didn’t care for me. He would forget my name,forget to feed me,made me work to the point where I would skip school, and so much more.   
Eventually Oga got married. Raye was the guy’s name. He was really cool. He worked in poetry and once he woke Oga up she finally saw the dysfunctional family. She tried to talk to our parents but it never worked. Again mom tried but she continued to drink, and didn't want to stop. Bob, my dad however didn't care. Just because he loved Oga dosent mean that she got to boss him around. He had very old ways where women were meant to listen to a man. Raye got tired of it and decided to make a court case.   
Oga and Raye soon made it though. They won and Bob and my mom don't care. I guess I realized that they would never care. So as quick as i was sad, i was happy. Raye and Oga bought a house and I got my own room there. It made me happy knowing that I had my space and that I lived in a house where the people really cared about me.   
Things have really looked up and there was one thing holding me down at first, Arnold. He made my heart flutter, but break all in one. He is the water to my lake and the one thing I thought I need to live. I decide to get over him. I threw him out of the shrine and started to avoid him and like my parents he never noticed. So i grew up and now i'm here, and i love who i am.

Helga smiled and threw her diary over to her desk. She stood up and stretched. She turned to her small vanity, a gift from Oga. She smiled at herself. Soon after forgetting Arnold she decided to allow Oga to dress her up as a last attempt,and i didnt work, but she loved the way she looked. Currently her hair was out and fell over one of her eyes. She looked at the outfit she picked. 

She wore a baby pink tank top that showed off her stomach where she had her belly button pierced. She then had her favorite light purple hoodie wrapped around her waist. It was early September yet she knew that when she walked home today that it might get cold. Then she had on black boyfriend’s jeans that she rolled up and cuffed at the bottom. Then she had on white chunky sneakers.

She recently learned, with help from Lila how to wax her unibrow. It made her look better. “Helga breakfast!”yelled Oga in a sing-song voice. Helga rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She walked in and saw Raye making pancakes. Oga however sat at the white dining table with her laptop typing fast. “Morning little sister,”said Oga. Helga smiled and sat down on the bar table instead of the dining table. 

“Morning. You guys have work today?”asked the blonde. Oga smiled and looked up from the laptop. “I have to meet my editor so they can check the next 5 chapters i wrote. I won’t be back until 7;30 so if you want we can get takeout”asked Oga. Helga shook her head as a yes. Raye gave her a plate of pancakes with a smile. “I have to check with my editor so i’ll be out, but i’ll be back by like 8”he said. 

Helga smiled and ate the pancakes. It tasted delicious as usual. Helga picked up her self phone and saw Lila’s number. She looked through the message and smiled. “I gotta go, little Mrs Perfect is waiting for me”said Helga. Raye handed her bookbag and she quickly shoved the rest of the pancakes in her mouth. She walked out the door and with a wave she was off. 

Standing in front of her was Little Mrs. Perfect herself. Lila Sawyer looked absolutely beautiful. She wore a striped white and green collared shirt with a small pocket. She had on overalls that were a light blue, a strap fell off her shoulder. She wore the black combat boots that Helga got her for her 14th birthday. She then wore a cute flower crown with green flowers. Her red hair was out of the braids and wore long. 

“Helga”said the girl. She grabbed her arm and wrapped her arms around Helga’s. Lila and Helga became friends during freshman year of highschool. Lila was accepted into the “cool kids” clique. But instead of her being respected they used her as a coat hanger. It made her completely upset to be taken as nothing but a servant. One day she was crying in the bathroom where Helga found her. Helga who was now nicer asked her what was wrong. Helga found out about everything and then helped Lila scheme a plan to get them back. Lila and Helga soon became friends after the whole affair. 

Lila also started to become more scheming seeing as she hung out around Brainy and Helga now. Phoebe, the only one completely immune to Helga’s schemes, has also stayed in the group. Lila ended up dropping her “ever so” unless she was faking sweetness. 

Lila and Helga walked to a small cafe. Helga opened the door like the gentle lady she is. Lila smiles and walks in before stopping so once Helga walked through the door she could wrap her arms back around hers. Their relationship was much like a real one. The cafe was playing lofi music.The windows were dimmed to make it darker and to ease headaches. On a booth in the back was none other than Brainy and Phoebe. Brainy was eating eggs and trying not to look tense. 

Helga and Lila started to walk over to where they were sitting. Well she was walking until she bumped into a body making her trip but not Lila who had twriled away at the scene. “I’m so sorry”said a familiar voice that made Helga freeze. She looked up and there was none other than Arnold. “Helga,”he said looking surprised. Helga then realizing she was still on the floor stood up. She brushed off her clothes even though the floor was surprisingly clean. “Sorry I wasn't watching, I was going. Anyway see you later”she quickly said before walking over to Lila who hooked arms with her. 

“Was that Helga?”Arnold asked, getting back into his seat. He looked over at his best friend with a smile. Gerald smiled and looked over to the table where the blonde was. “Yup”he said, sounding a bit bored. “Why was she nice to me?”he said, sounding out of it. Gerald shook his head with a sign before pulling out his math homework. Arnold turned around and watched as Lila stole Helga’s coffee, or was it Brainy’s? He didn't know that Lila and Helga were friends, they seemed like complete opposites. 

They looked like good friends. Lila changed, he couldn't remember seeing her since P.S. 118. The two both looked different. Lila looked different without wearing her cute little country outfit and Helga looked really cute. Her eyes definitely popped and stood out around her blonde hair. 

“He’s looking at you,”said Brainy, eating up his food. Helga signed and banged her head on the table. “I think it’s cute. He hasn't seen us since we were children, and now we're beautiful women,”said Lila. Brainy shook his head but Lila stole his fork from his hands and ate a piece of the eggs. “Hey”he said. Phoebe who had been un-present in the conversation suddenly looked up. “Curly is in trouble,”she said looking at Helga. 

The girl signed and opened her phone to see Engine had texted her. Ever since she had gone to therapy she had spent a lot of time with Curly since he went to the same therapist. Curly was special, they both knew they had problems but Curly had never wanted to improve. It takes a lot of work to emit that you have a problem but Curly has always known he did the wrong thing. 

Helga signed and banged her head again on the table. “What’s wrong?”asked Lila. Brainy took Helga’s phone and scanned the text. “Curly was flirting with Ronda and then he got shot down, like usual but then Ronda decided to write a really mean and offensive note to him and planned to put it in his desk after school. He says that if he distracts Curly then we can sneak in and get the note before Curly goes crazy. 

You want to save Curly’s ass?”asked Brainy. Helga looked up ready to respond until she saw Arnold and Gerald walking over. Helga turned her gaze to Phoebe who was smiling wildly with a small smirk. “Hey Phebes you called”said the dark skin boy. Phoebe scooted over in the booth and made room for the other two. They both sat down and looked over to Helga. 

“Wanna sneak into the school at night to get a note from Curly’s desk”asked Lila. She folded her hands on the table. Arnold surprisingly didn't look confused. “Ronda, again?”he asked. 

Helga shook her head. “Are we seriously doing this?”Brainy asked. “Why not?’asked Lila. Helga signed “ok so who is going to come”asked Helga. Lila and Brainy raised their hands. “Phoebe?”questioned Brainy. “Sorry me and Ge are supposed to do our literature project but Arnold can go instead”said Phoebe. 

Helga turned at the mention of his name. Brainy looked at Helga concerned. He put his hand on her shoulder as confort. Arnold looked surprised but then he agreed. ¨Sure I don´t mind, but we need a plan¨he said with a questioning look. Lila looked at her phone seeing as they had only half an hour to get to class. ¨We can come up with it on our way to school¨Lila said, becoming team mom. 

They all grabbed their bookbags and started to get up. Brainy put down some money onto the table. ¨Wait you didn't have to pay¨said Arnold. Brainy shrugged and then started to walk away. They followed a bit slowly and walked out of the cute cafe. 

They walked on the sidewalk as they saw cars passing by to get to work. Helga loved this scene. Walking with her friends to school. She was no longer alone and the proof was not only her still nooying sister and her less annoying friends. It also felt natural for Arnold to be there. She felt that something was lost between them, like they didn't know each other. They probably don't. 

¨Guys i have an idea¨said Lila who turned to Helga and started to walk backwards. Everybody turned to her and started to listen. ¨Okay so because school has just started we're going to have a bunch of meetings and clubs and it's going to be open until 5;30. So we all know that Cury will be there for the cheer practice so we sneak in then after Ronda puts the letter in. But we should also go home first¨said Lila.

¨That could work¨replied Helga. The two shared a smile. Brainy smiled but agreed. They walked into the school. People were looking at the group with interest. Helga stopped with Lila and separated to go to her locker. The blonde opened her bag and started to pull out books as well as put them away. ¨What is it Lila?¨asked Helga with a frown. ¨I don't ever so know what you're talking about¨said Lila with a creepy smile. 

Helga gave her a suspicious look. She quickly shook her head and started walking to the homeroom. ¨See you later¨she told the smaller girl. LIla waved and walked to her locker. Helga walked into a Homeroom close to her locker. She walked in and took a seat in the back like usual. She pulled out a light purple notebook and opened a page to her newest song. 

He continued to write some lyrics before crossing them out. The homeroom teacher walked in. ¨Hello class, today we have a special announcement. We have a new student Mr Henry Awston¨said the teacher. Helga looked up to see a boy walk in. The boy had black hair with forest green eyes. He wore a gray jacket with some blue jeans. A pair of blue spectacles were on his button nose.

He walked up and sat next to me. I looked down and continued to write in my book. She couldn't think of any lyrics so she started to draw what looked like a rose. She drew little thorns on the rose. The boy looked at the rose. ¨That's really pretty¨he said. Helga blushed moving a piece of hair out of the way. ¨Thanks¨she said. 

Class was soon over. Helga grabbed her bag and walked out of the room already seeing Brainy meet waiting for her. ¨Yo¨he said. She rolled her eyes and offered her hand. Brainy smiled and grabbed her hand and allowed her to drag him. There was once a time where he loved this girl. She was everything and even though he didn't love her anymore he still loved her as a sister. 

They stopped as her locker and she quickly put in her combo. Brainy watched as Lila also came skipping through the hall. She had that plotting smile on her face. Lila slowed down and started to wait. Lila joined their group in the first year of highschool. Helga saved her from the popular crowd who was taking advantage of her. Then she started to hang out with them. At first he hated Lila because he thought she was fake. Then he came to dislike her. 

Helga closed her locker, then turned to Brainy. ¨Can you make group chat with everyone thi morning including Arnold and Phoebe¨asked Helga. Brainy gave her a thumbs up and she smiled. They all walked out of the school building. Lila linked hands with Helga and the two talked about math homework and many things. Brainy and Lila had to separate since their houses are away from her´s. 

Helga smiled and started to walk home. She pushed some hair out of her eyes and made her way to the big blue house on the street. She pulled out a yellow key with Helga´s name on it and opened the door. She smiled and dropped her book bag and put it on the door hock. 

Olga and Rai won´t be home until later. She smiled when she received a text from Brainy. 

Brainy-Yo welcome to hell  
Lila-What's that supposed to mean  
Brainy-Guess princess  
Arnold-Hey guys  
Helga-yo  
Lila-We going to meet up?  
Arnold-can i finish my work  
Helga-sure FBH  
Brainy-Football Head?  
Helga-You know it

Helga walked into her room and changed. She had on a white button up shirt with a cute collar. She pulled on a pink shirt that matched her old dress. Then after that she pulled on some blue jeans. She then grabbed a green visor. With a smile she ran downstairs and started to make a sandwich. 

Brainy-Helga?  
Helga-Yo  
Brainy-Are you sure you want to do this  
Helga-what do you mean? Of course i wanna help Curly even if he is helpless  
Brainy-No have Arnold back in your life  
Helga-Yeah i´m fine  
Brainy-Don´t lie to me. I´ve known you for years.  
Helga-Whatever stalker boy  
Brainy-whatever bully  
Helga-I'm fine.   
Brainy-And i didnt have a crush on you  
Helga-still do  
Brainy-not true  
Helga-LIES  
Brainy-(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻  
Helga-How about this i'll tell you when something happens you big loser  
Brainy-Deal 

With a smile Helga fished her sandwich. She pulled her hair up in a Ponytail then put her hat back on. She decided to leave her phone. She slipped it on the table knowing that Oga didn't know her password. She pulled out some paper and wrote a note to her. Then with that she left. 

She walked to school and saw Lila was already there. Lila was wearing a green and white checkered dress that stopped right above her thigh. She had mint green socks that matched the green on the socks. She then wore green flats that fit her tiny feet. Her brown hair was pulled into a braid in the back of her head. A green scrunchie held it up. Lila stood up and walked over to Helga. 

¨That looks familiar¨said Lila looking at helga´s outfit. Helga smiled. They two walked up to sit on the steps of the school. The two waited until Brainy showed up. He had on a yellow sweater and blue jeans and finally a red hoodie. ¨Yo princess¨said Brainy sitting next to Helga. Now they were waiting on Arnold and it didn't take too long. He was soon there. All of them with a smile walked into the school. ¨Brainy and me will keep Ronda and Curly out of the way¨said Lila. Without listening to anyone she grabbed Brainy´s arm. 

Arnold looked to Helga and they both walked to Curly's classroom. Once inside they easily found his desk. It was filled with drawings of hearts. Arnold went through it and found the note. ¨Got it¨he called. Helga smiled and walked over to the door but found it locked. She looked confused and tried to open it again. 

“What’s up?”asked Arnold behind her. She turned to face him and with her arms crossed replied. ¨We´re locked in¨replied Helga. ¨Really¨he asked walking over to the door. He tried to open it and it was indeed locked. Arnold signed. ¨Phone¨he questioned. Helga shared the same sign and shook her head no. 

¨Guess we were waiting¨she said and sat down. Arnold followed suit and sat down next to Helga. The two of them sat in silence for a bit. ¨So Helga i haven't seen you in awhile¨he said. Helga wrapped her arms around her legs. ¨So what's been happening¨questioned Arnold. Helga looked up at Arnold. ¨It's fine. My parents don't have legal custody over me so now i live with Oga and her lover¨said the blonde girl. 

Arnold looked surprised. ¨Well are you happy, I know you don´t like Oga¨replied Arnold. Helga smiled ¨itś all i ever wanted¨. Arnold was surprised to hear that, he was also surprised to see the girls smile, not smirking, smiling. He smiled before he realized it. ¨How about you? ¨she asked in a softer voice. Arnold shrugged. ¨Nothing's changed. I have been changing out with some of the kids who didn't go to our school¨replied the male.

Arnold walked over to Helga and sat next to her. ¨We should play a game¨he decided. Helga gave him a questioning look. ¨So we can get to know one another, we haven't talked in awhile¨he said. ¨Ok sure ask me a question¨replied Helga. She turned to look at him. He smiled and that made her chest flutter. She suppressed the feeling though and pushed it down. 

¨Ok what's your favorite color?¨asked Arnold. Helga looked up before replying pink and purple. ¨How about you¨she asked. ¨Red¨he said without thinking. ¨Who's your favorite person in the world¨asked Arnold. Helga quickly answered ¨Brainy¨she said. Arnold looked surprised. Helga smiled when she saw the look. A small smirk made itself present. ¨You thought i was going to say Phoebe¨. Arnold shook his head as if to say yes. 

¨My favorite would have to be my parents¨said the boy. Helga smiled at that. She wishes that she could feel the same. Her parents had never been a prominent figure in her life. She also never had a father or mother figure, while most people at least have. She always wished to at least have her parents love. ¨Who do you dislike the most¨asked Arnold. Helga think about this. She would say Ronda but she couldn't help but still wanna stay ga. Oga took everything from her while Rhonda was only rude at school, something she could deal with. After a minute she answers quietly, almost guilty ¨Oga¨. 

Arnold looked at her. ¨But why, I thought you were living with her¨he asked her. Helga played with her shirt. Maybe I'll tell you another time¨Helga said. Arnold shook his head agreeing with her. They sat in silence until Arnold started to break it once again. ¨Okay what kind of people do you like?¨asked Arnold. 

Helga looked confused by the question but answered it anyway. ¨Ï don´t know. If you're asking about sexuality then i'm going to say i don't know. I don't think I like just boys. I mostly had a crush on one guy in my life. If you ask the kind of people I like then I guess people who are passionate. People who are smart and can keep up with me. Also people who are also understanding and can hold a conversation with me¨she said. 

Arnold seemed surprised. They were still in a time where people were getting used to others who were gay or lesbain. If someone was asked, even if they were, they would say no. It was compte surprising to see someone who was so open to saying it. Arnold was completely okay with people who were like this and he had no problem but it really caught him by surprise. 

Helga looked at him. ¨You can say what you want to say¨she said. Arnold smiled nervously. ¨I really don't have a problem if you like girls but how were you able to say it without thinking agested it? It's just so many people are rude and mean about it¨he says. She smiled and crossed her legs and looked at him. ¨Because your nice but at the same time i'm a firm believer in fighting for what i think it's right. That's how i'm here now¨she said. 

Arnold smiled and for the first time Arnold see´s a new version for Helga.


End file.
